1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus with a function of reproducing a moving image, an image pick-up apparatus with a function of shooting and reproducing a moving image, a controlling method of the image reproducing apparatus and the image pick-up apparatus, and a control program for controlling the image reproducing apparatus and the image pick-up apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera is known, which shoots one scene at a shooting frame rate, for example, at 30 fps. or at 6 fps. to produce plural continuous image frames, and switches the plural produced image frames at a reproducing frame rate to reproduce a moving image.
In recent, a digital camera has been developed, which is capable of shooting a moving image at a shooting frame rate (for example, at 240 fps.) higher than conventional frame rate. When the image shot with such digital camera is reproduced in slow motion, an ultra slow motion reproduction can be realized with a temporal resolution higher than conventional digital cameras.
Japanese Patent 2002-320203 A discloses a recording and reproducing apparatus, which controls a reproducing frame rate and/or reproducing speed during a moving image reproducing operation to obtain slow motion effect and high speed motion effect.
At the higher shooting frame rate a moving image is shot, the shorter an exposure time per image frame becomes. When the reproducing speed of a moving image is changed, even though image frames are reproduced at a reproducing frame rate equivalent to a predetermined shooting frame rate multiplied by a coefficient corresponding to a reproducing speed, a problem is raised that requires an intensifying process in a high speed frame rate shooting operation, resulting in easily involving noise components in a video signal.